Valentine's morning
by Lady White
Summary: America wants England to be his valentine, but what will he do if France gets to him first! Now America must face England and tell him how he truly feels or he could lose the love of his life! EnglandxAmerica and FrancexCanada.


America was pacing around his living room, Japan sitting on one of his many sofas sipping tea.

"You know America; your problem won't go away by just pacing back and forth." America stopped abruptly and faced Japan with a panicked and flushed face. Yes, America had a big… big problem. It was a week before Valentine's Day and America still hadn't come out and told England how he felt. He loved the little island nation and didn't know just how to tell him.

"You think I don't know that! I can't think of anything!" America whined to his quiet Asian friend. Japan smiled softly.

"I think it's cute that you want to tell England how you feel on Valentine's Day, but are you sure you're ready to tell him?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I've loved him since the revolution!" America practically shouts.

"Well it's no secret that you two seem to be an on and off thing. Also there's the fact that you two seem to be holding back." Japan says, taking another sip of his tea.

"No kidding… We have more sexual tension than an Ex-married couple." America sighed, sitting down on the chuckled.

"America, maybe you should just be open about it; tell him how you feel." Japan said.

"You don't think I tried that?" America yelled. America had tried to tell England so many times but something always got in the way. The closest he had gotten is when he saved England from Germany. They were lying on the ground in the rain covered in blood and had taken a bullet for England and they both took shelter together. America realized that England was having a hard time breathing so he did it for him. They kissed on the stormy night in world war 2 but, England only saw it as a survival technique.

Japan shook his head.

"Stop yelling. If you haven't noticed, England is very well, stupid when it comes to love." Japan said. Hours passed and near 11 Japan finally went back to his hotel for some sleep. America spent the night thinking in his favorite American flag boxers.

_'Alright, so should I just walk right up to him tomorrow and say_

_"I love you"? No, that's way to cheesy…_

_" I've loved you since before I was a country?"_

_No, that will just bring up bad memories! What if I try the super sexy hero approach? I can see it now; I would walk up behind him, press my lips to his ear and whisper, "England, how about you and I ditch this crappy meeting and go have some fun"? _

_'__Pause.' _

"He would kill me and chop off my vital regions!" I shout aloud. "England, I love you more than anything, but how do I freaking tell you?"America's head was spinning and he shoved his face into his pillow.

* * *

><p>England was in a very good mood today, in fact he was feeling better than ever before. Well at least as good as he could feel while living in America. America…Yes, how could the slender green eyed nation forget the blonde? He looked over at the cheesy motel calendar hanging near his bed. It was only a few days before Valentine's Day. Normal countries tried to have their meetings away from any other countries holiday's, but sometimes things happened. England dressed in one of his many business suits; this particular one was grey with a blue tie. Suddenly England's cell-phone rang just as he got his cup of tea.<p>

"Hello?"

"Ello Britain!" France yelled rudely into the phone.

"Oh, what the hell do you want frog?" England's said with his now ruined mood.

"Why so mean England! I just wanted to ask you out on a date." France said, smirking on his side of the phone statement caught England off guard.

"Um…you want to go on a date with me?" He asked after a moment.

"Oui England, a date."

England thought for a moment; France, his froggy rude Frenchman, was asking him out?

"Well, I guess." England mumbled. It had been years since he had been on a date and France wasn't that bad.

"Wonderful!" he chirped.

"But I am not paying for anything!" England yelled.

"A gentleman never lets his date pay." France whispered into the couldn't help the small blush that crossed his face.

"Well then, how about after today's meeting?" England suggested.

"Sounds lovely. See you then." France said. When the phone went dead, England smiled. A real date! He would never say it, but he would look forward to romantic company.

* * *

><p>America practically skipped to the meeting. He had an idea and couldn't wait to try it out on took his seat, practically jumping for joy. He couldn't wait for England to show the green-eyed Brit showed himself, walking in holding hands with France. America broke the pencil he was holding. Why, in all that was liberty and justice, was England walking in with took their seats right across from America. England didn't even look at America the whole day. He did nothing more than talk and giggle with France and completely ignored America.. America was losing confidence in the was obvious that England and France were into each other. Why even bother… Suddenly America was pulled into a hall closet during break.<p>

**"AAAHHH!"** he shouted.

"Shh, America it's just me, Japan." The small Asian whispered.

"Oh hey dude."

"Don't you 'hey' me! What are you doing? I thought you were going to ask England out!" but you're doing nothing while he is cuddling with France." Japan said hotly.

"He's happy, why would I mess with him?" America said looking felt Japan slap his face hard.

"France doesn't care who he sleeps with! You love England!"

"Ja-Japan!" America said puzzled. America could feel Japan's intense stare. He wasn't in love with anyone was he, why was he getting so worked up?

"Now, I don't want to see the hero of the world sitting by and letting his man get away." He said, shoving the other out of the closet.

"America?" England asked.

America was shaken by seeing England standing there with a blushing face and hurt eyes. England's eyes began to water when Japan walked out of the closet. "Um…sorry. Why were you in a closet with Japan?" England asked.

I blushed. Oh My God, England totally thinks me and Japan are fucking!

"England…we weren't doing anything!" I said grabbing his shoulders frantically.

"Get off you bloody twit!" England yelled. America just stood wide-eyed as England hit his hands off.

"I'm sorry England! Please believe me, we weren't doing anything. Japan had to ask me something in private!"

"I don't care what you were bloody doing you fool! Now let me go!" with that he stomped down the was the end of the meeting. America went home that night and stayed in the dark crying.

had blown his chances.

***3 days later***

America sat at home looking at the gift he had made England for Valentine's Day.

_ 'What should I do?' _America thought to himself. He didn't have time to think, he had a world meeting to get he walked down the hall towards the meeting room, he saw France standing against a doorway talking to Prussia.

"Yep, I have chosen England as my Valentine's date." He said with a cocky smile. America's fist clenched.

_ 'Who the hell does he think he is?'_

"Man, you are so not awesome doing that to England! He will never have another good Valentine's day after you!" Prussia chuckled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" America yelled as he grabbed France's collar.

"What the hell are you doing?" France shouted.

"Why! Why fuck with England you piece of trash!" America yelled.

"Why? No monsieur, why do you care?" he asked.

** "Because I love England!"** America slipped and blurted it out.

France's eyes widened but an evil smirk flew to his face

"So what; he is seeing me…not you." France said warmly.

"You don't even care about him!" America protested.

"So? I still want to sleep with him." America's eyes widened. He was losing England to this guy…

"Watch America, I will ask England tomorrow and he will say yes!"

"Fuck you!" America shouted.

America dropped France and walked into the meeting room glared at me from across the table darkly. Great… he hates me. The meeting went on and France would occasionally whisper something into England's ear. Then it was Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>England sat on his bed; he had woken up early and got ready for the world meeting 2 hours before he was supposed to be looked over at the cell-phone, he was going to spend the day with France, but he felt so empty inside. He wanted…what did he really want? France was sexy, funny, and England had known him for a while…yet he didn't want to be with him. England shook his head and stood up, bumping into his dresser.<p>

"OW!" he looked down and saw a picture. It must have fallen out of his wallet. England bent to pick it up and he was him and America at Disneyland. America had made England go to the new opening of Disney Land. England had fought tooth and nail to not go, but he had and in return gained the time of his life with America beside him. England felt his cheeks heat up in a … Oh boy was his America a handful; he had raised him from the ground America, on Valentine's Day, had baked him a cake that read "I love you England" in green letters. England looked down. America was involved with Japan now. He needed to stop thinking about him… his smile, laugh, everything about America that he loved!Shit! Loved! Did he just think love? He was going out with France, he couldn't be thinking about America this way. England shook his head and walked out of his room; he had a meeting to attend to after all (and wouldn't spend the time to sort out such feelings.)

* * *

><p>America looked into the bathroom mirror. He needed to be a hero or he was really was going to lose England to practically ran to the meeting with a box in hand. America smiled, he had made it, and he was the first one there…or so he thought. England and France were talking and England looked upset. America got closer. What on earth were they going on about?<p>

"France, I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet. I mean, I am flattered and everything by your offer and would like to still spend tonight with you. But I just don't think I'm ready." He said.

"I can make you ready, don't you want to be happy and loved on Valentine's Day?" France asked, grabbing England's lost went into the room and punched France right in the face. The Frenchman fell right to the floor and on his ass.

"America!" England said shocked, but looked at France.

"Are you really that desperate that you would go for France? Really England, show some pride for yourself." America yelled. England's temper got the better of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What I do with who is none of your business!"

"It is my business! England, he doesn't care about you at all! Why go for somebody like him?"

"Shut up America!" America fell silent.

"Stop acting like you're the elder here. I can do whatever I please with whoever I please." America's heart sank, England really did love France.

"England…" America whispered.

"I don't want to see you America! Leave me the hell alone!" England said while hitting his chest.

"Alright! Fine, get your heart broken! See if I care or give a damn!" America yelled, throwing the box at England and running out the room.

* * *

><p>England was shaking so bad he could barely stand, stupid America! England helped France up and that night they went to a high-ranking love motel and he sat his meeting suit on the red heart bed while France took a shower. England, having nothing else to do, got out America's gift. It was a pink box with red ribbon all over it. England shrugged, what was the harm? He opened it and inside was a light blue scrap-book with an American and English flag on the cover. England's heart began to opened the first page and couldn't help but was a trip they both took to Florida for one of the few birthday presents England ever gave to America. As he turned the pages (all titled with cute writing by every picture) he came to a bright red page with pictures of him throughout history. Sleeping, eating, smiling, serious, all face shots of him self and at the bottom of a page was:<p>

_**I can't help it! I'm always watching you, your face! I love the way you smile…laugh…cry…England I can't stop loving you.**_

When England finally got to the back a letter was glued to it.

**Dear England:**

_Every time I try to tell you the way I feel, I mess up or make you angry. I know I've hurt you and made you cry. That is my biggest regret in all my 200 and something years. So I guess the only thing to be said is…England I love you and want to be with you forever…_

_Love America._

England felt tears streaming down his face. What on earth was he doing? How could he be with France on the Night of Lovers?

"He really does love you, no?" France said from behind England. England looked up with teary eyes. France smiled.

"As the country of love I can't willingly do this to you and America. I think you're sexy England…but I could never love you like America does." England began to sob into the blonde.

"France it's too late… I b-broke his heart!"France looked down and then pushed England off the bed.

"If you love him, you'll go after him!" France said. That was all England needed to hear; he was out of the room like a bat out of sat on his bed, at a bit of a loss. He, the country or love, was going to be all alone on Valentine's Day? Then his cell rang. France's eyes widened as he saw it was Canada.

* * *

><p>America lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with bored and dead eyes.<p>

_'Well, better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all.'_ He thought to himself.

America was thinking about drinking when his doorbell went down with puffy red eyes. It was odd, the weather was rainy and it looked pretty bad. Stange with how nice it was before. America answered the door and his eyes widened. England stood there soaking wet and freezing upon his front doorstep.

"E-England!" America exclaimed. England, however, practically jumped on America. Both countries kissed right there in the entry way.

"What are you doing here?" America asked between kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" England said passionately, kissing his face with each saying.

America shut his door and they both made their way to the bedroom. Clothes were coming off on the way there and they both kissed passionately on America's bed.

"I'm sorry America." England said through the blinding heat. America looked down at the crying Brit.

"I know; I forgive you England." America said kissing his tears away.

* * *

><p>England opened his eyes in the morning. The weather had cleared up and he was in America's arms. Those baby blues were on him. England blushed.<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day America." He said. America smiled.

"So…does this mean were together now?" he asked.

England blushed.

"Only if you want to."

"Of course England." The nations kissed and America whispered in the other's ear.

"It's about freaking time." He said. England blushed and hit him.

"Happy Valentine's morning England." America said hugging him.

* * *

><p>A:N)<p>

Omg! I have not posted forever…I guess I just have no motivation! But this is my very late 2012 Valentines Day fick for you all to love and adore! Please tell me if you like my first one-shot!


End file.
